


Nargles

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: '' What are you looking at? '' Wei Ying asked, joining Lan Zhan, standing in the middle of the corridor while all the other students hurried to reach the Potions classroom."The mistletoe," he replied, not taking his eyes off the twig floating in midair. It was close to the start of the winter holidays, and as per tradition, Hogwarts was a riot of Christmas decorations.Wei Ying was silent, then smiled mischievously, "Oh, you know what that means?""We will have the castle infested with Nargles.""That's right... wait, what did you say?"[Christmas is approaching, and someone decorated the halls of Hogwarts with mistletoe. This could be a chance to steal a much-desired kiss.]
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987867
Comments: 26
Kudos: 323





	Nargles

'' What are you looking at? '' Wei Ying asked, joining Lan Zhan, standing in the middle of the corridor while all the other students hurried to reach the Potions classroom.

"The mistletoe," he replied, not taking his eyes off the twig floating in midair. It was close to the start of the winter holidays, and as per tradition, Hogwarts was a riot of Christmas decorations.

Wei Ying was silent, then smiled mischievously, "Oh, you know what that means?"

"We will have the castle infested with Nargles." 

"That's right... wait, what did you say?"

"Do not remember? In the first year, you warned me to stay away from the mistletoe because there were Nargles. "

"And you believed me?" he asked, smiling.

"You were very convinced, " Lan Zhan replied calmly.

"I was eleven - Wei Ying pointed out - At eleven, kids believe in stupid things. But then I discovered that mistletoe also means something else ..." Lan Zhan didn't answer, just staring at the mistletoe above their heads with more concentration, lost in who knows what thoughts.

 _Maybe he's thinking about kissing me too. It's ridiculous: it will never happen. What should I do? Should I make fun of him? Do I have to kiss him? What if he doesn't want to?_

"Get a move on and kiss him - Jiang Cheng said, passing by - I don't want to miss another Potions lesson because of you."

"It's not what you think!" the Ravenclaw protested, blushing.

“Then let's go away. Professor Shen hates latecomers. "

"I can not! There are Nargles! They won't let me leave until I get a kiss. "

"By Merlin's beard, I swear that ..."

Whatever his brother was about to say, Wei Ying did not hear: Lan Zhan was kissing him. _And wow, he kissed well_.

When they finally parted, lips red and swollen, Wei Ying was short of breath.

"Do you think the Nargles are gone?" Lan Zhan asked, and the Ravenclaw swore he saw malice in his gaze.

The wizard smiled, “Ah, I don't know. How about kissing me again to be sure? "

“Ugh… you are both so gross,” Jiang Cheng commented but was ignored.

The two resumed kissing, and it didn't seem like they were going to want to finish soon.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Wei Ying, 15 years, Ravenclaw. Batter of the Quidditch team of Ravenclaw.  
> \- Lan Zhan, 15 years, Ravenclaw. Member of the chess club and prefect of Ravenclaw.  
> \- Jiang Cheng, 15 years, Hufflepuff.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
